Sam and Dean Meet Trevor Hale
by Dunnywater
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a suspected Pagan God after a string of disappearances hit Chicago. But is he really what he seems? 'Supernatural' and 'Cupid 1998' crossover.
1. Curry and Silly Gods

Title: Sam and Dean Meet Cupid

Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a suspected Pagan God after a string of disappearances hit Chicago. But is he really what he seems?

Okay this story is kind of silly. It's my first story so don't be too hurtful, though I would get a thrill out of receiving any feedback at this point. I just happen to like both of these shows; however 'Cupid' is more like a guilty pleasure.

For any Cupid fans who don't know what Supernatural is, it is about two brothers; Sam and Dean who hunt evil, e.g. Vampires and the like.

For any Supernatural fans who don't know what Cupid is, it is about a guy who claims to be Cupid.

Anymore there and I would give my story away.

Now also this Cupid is the 1998 version, not the 2009. So just supesnd your belief and pretend this coincides with the earlier seasons of Supernatural that started in 2004.

Now just a warning, I am Australian, not American, which is where both these shows were set. If I get anything wrong just let me know, like places or things you say or whatever. Oh and I should say sorry to Nicole Kidman while we are at this point. Think of this as a complement if you are reading this Nicole.

Disclaimer: as far as I know I don't any of these people, or characters. They belong to their respective owners. All I own is a guinea pig called Neo.

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam Winchester were sitting in another dreadful motel room just outside of Illinois in Wisconsin. Sam was on his laptop, Dean yet again was eating.

"…so you said there have been another disappearance in Chicago?" Dean asked Sam as he jammed another nauseating sporkful of dead curry food into his mouth. The smell was wafting over to Sam who was trying hard not to gag. Of course Dean knew the information already; he just wanted Sam to open his mouth again. "What was her name again, Sally Peters?"

"Uh, yeah. " Just saying that made Sam sick. He was almost losing it. "Look Dean, are you trying to kill me?" He reached for the curry food carton, but Dean held it away.

"Death by curry, huh? Should have thought of that already." Then he laughed and jammed more into his mouth. "So why are you bagging my curry?"

"Because it isn't curry anymore Dean!" Sam's patented bitchface was coming; Dean could sense it, even if he wasn't a bloody psychic.

"Why don'tcha go get a clothes peg or something." Dean kept his face completely poker like whilst delivering this line.

Sam smiled and nodded while quietly bookmarked the page he had been reading. As soon as he pressed 'save', Sam launched himself at Dean.

Meanwhile in Chicago in a little Irish pub, Trevor Hale was getting was getting a drilling by, as always, his psychologist Dr. Claire Allen.

"…so my point is Trevor, is that once again you did not follow my instructions, and that the information you gave Sally has made her go board a plane and jet off to Australia? Her family didn't know she went, and now she has missing persons file!" Trevor just stood there smiling while he was drying a glass with his apron. One of the agreements he had to make to get released from Lakeview Emotional Wellness and Treatment facility was to find to find employment, and he did at Taggerty's, after he defended Claire from a testosterone fueled guy with the pub's darts. Trevor was only half listening but answered:

"Yeah but at least our missing girl gone down under has her male Nicole Kidman."

"I don't even want to know…" sighed Claire as she stood up. "I'm going to contact Phil and let him know we know where Sally is…" She didn't get farther. Trevor decided that it was time to go into full Trevor mode. He flung the glass he had been drying for the last 10 minutes over his shoulder where it miraculously landed with the other clean glasses that it had taken him his whole shift to achieve. He didn't even look to see where it landed before he jumped over the counter and grabbed Claire and did his best Nicole Kidman impression in the thickest Australian accent he could muster.

"Oh Tom, I am taking Connor and Isabella and I'm going back to Sydney on an AEROplane!" Claire rolled her eyes detached herself from Trevor and walked towards Champ Terrace who was bouncing for the pub.

"Champ; can you keep Nicole here so I can at least get a few states between us before he comes for me? She indicated Trevor still in full Nicole mode.

"My natural hair colour is red, so why is it blonde!" At that he grabbed the nearest tomato sauce bottle, held it above his head and squeezed.

"Oh my God." Champ whispered as he hung his head in embarrassment. Trevor beamed when he heard that. "Okay Nicole lets get you cleaned up!" He grabbed Trevor and pulled him behind the counter, picked up the trough of water Trevor had been washing the glasses with and as Trevor protested, Champ poured it over Trevor's head.

Claire was considering at that moment to commit them both.


	2. Shoot it like Cupid!

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala, they were discussing the gig. Dean was reviewing the file. He still stank of off curry, though Sam made him wash and use a liter of peppermint scented mouthwash before getting into the car to travel with him. But now they had to put the great curry dispute behind them. Dean was talking.

"Look I'm telling you our guy is this Trevor Hale. He claims to be a God. And Sally was lonely." Sam then took over.

"Right okay so Sally Peters is lonely, she attends a singles group with a woman, oh what's her name…"

"Dr. Claire Allen, woo she's cute, look there's even her picture." Dean grinned childishly wagging his eyebrows.

"Yes so then this Trevor sees her, and makes her an impassable offer. She then disappears off the map."

"This Trevor guy believes he's the God of Love aka Cupid." Dean snorted.

"Well he probably is a God; a Pagan God maybe. He claims to be Cupid, and then he draws them away, probably sacrifices them…"

"In the name of love? Maybe we should get this dude to hook you up Sammy…" Sam hit him. "Owww!"

They then got out of the Impala and wandered into the bar, Dean still chuckling.

The scene was of chaos when the brothers wandered into find people pissing themselves laughing and water on the floor. Both brothers' eye brows rose when they saw behind the counter an African American had a smaller white guy in a headlock. The guy in the head lock is singing of all things "I Come From A Land Down Under" and was covered in red stuff that was mixed into his hair, clothes and down to you know where. Both men were soaking too. Dean tried to get their attention.

"Uh, excuse me, excuse me, hey you, yes you!" He finally got their attention. "Yes, you in the headlock, can you help me for a second." The black man finally let go and the white man stumbled over, slipping of the wet floor, but made it to the counter with out falling. He sobered up almost instantly, and you'd have thought him normal, if it wasn't for the water and the sauce dripping from his head and the scene seconds earlier. "Hey man do you…?" He didn't get any further.

"Curry, mmmm, smells like someone's been eatin' curry. Do you know the history of curry? It's actually an ancient Greek food that Apollo once made for Venus. It was supposed to be roast turkey…anyway the mystery of how it fell into the hands of the Mexicans and Indians is still a mystery to us." Sam was about to step in to contradict him when Dean spotted a dart board.

"Hey you have the darts?" The white man's smile turned upwards. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a $50 note and held it up inquisitively. "This to bet I can't score a bull's eye with a reflection off a glass of beer."This was something Dean wanted to see.

"Bring it on tough guy!" And pulled out a fifty of his own. Sam sighed and pulled Dean to the side.

"If this is really 'Cupid' you know he will be able to do it." Dean pushed Sam out the way, who went and sat at a bar stool in front of the counter.

"His name is 'Trevor' by the way, I'm Champ." Sam smiled a thanks and sipped a beer Champ had slid over to him.

'Cupid' grabbed the darts, filled up one of his clean glasses just for the occasion and stood five meters away from the dartboard; back facing. He angled his glass in just the right way and…bulls eye!!! Dean's mouth was wide in aww, 'Cupid's' face was wide in amusement.

"Double or nothing." Dean had to see that again and he wasn't disappointed either. Before he had a chance to draw breath, 'Cupid' had fired another dart into the middle of the board. Dean, when he had finally realised that his gaping mouth was dribbling, became angry at himself. He'd just lost $100 to a Pagan!! Before Dean could throw a tantrum, Sam stood up, grabbed Dean, fished out $100 and gave it to the smiling God. Cupid meanwhile was full of himself. He turned to his doctor standing at the counter her head in her hands for embarrassment; though he just had to push it.

"Hey Claire, if this Cupiding doesn't work out, I should start up a business teaching reflective dart throwing. Imagine it, 'Trevor Hale's Reflective Dart Throwing Academy.' And the slogan could be; 'Shoot it like Cupid!' What do you think?" Claire didn't even reply. She wandered over to the soaking God, and grabbed him, and shoved him behind the counter.

'Hmm' Dean thought. 'She's damn feisty!' Unfortunately for Claire and Dean, Trevor read Dean's looks.


	3. Slow Dancing and Anal Retentive Mortals

A/N: Just to let you know, I know nothing about Pagan Gods or anything like that. If I have any wrong things in this, please let me know, it would be very much appreciated.

Chapter 3

"So Claire, this here is my long lost friend…"Trevor turned inquisitively to Sam and Dean. Dean answered.

"Uh; Special Agent Jason, Fredrick Jason. I am with the missing…"Trevor of course had to interrupted.

"Yes that's right Freddy, been so long ain't it? Yes so Claire, this here is my long lost friend Freddy Jason. If I can remember correctly, Freddy vs. Jason loved short little brunettes with little mousy" he made inappropriate hand gestures and bizarre facial expressions "you know!!" Claire was shocked; as was Dean a little. Champ and Sam sniggered in the back.

"Trevor!! How dare you!" With that she hit him.

"Oww, God abuse." He rubbed his arm "Look why don't you two go and dance." With that before anyone could stop him, a surprisingly strong Trevor, thought Dean, grabbed both of their arms and dragged them onto the dance floor where he pushed them together. Claire called for help to Champ but he stood behind the counter and sniggered while talking to 'Fredrick Jason's partner. Trevor then left them to slow dance. Both were a little shocked to move and stayed in each others arms.

The room went silent. As Trevor began to walk back to the bar, people on either side backed out of the way to let him through. He had a serious and troubled look on his face but broke out into his patented grin when he reached the counter. He grabbed the beer he had been playing with and downed the whole thing.

Sam's thought was, 'maybe this guy is just seriously drunk'. But he knew he had to be careful. He fingered a gun he knew could kill a Pagan God, but he wasn't ready to pull the trigger just yet. That was Dean's way of doing things, he decided to talk.

"So uh; Mister Trevor Hale." He pulled out his fake badge. "I am Special Agent Buzz Woodly. And I am here to question you on the disappearance of a girl called 'Sally Peters', you know her?" He held out a picture of the 28 year old black haired girl.

"Why yes, you finally caught up to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He dropped down to his knees and started crying. "I've tried to quit lots of times, but I just got so hungry. And there she was!!" Trevor's voice went high. Sam was bewildered. "I know I am a cannibalist, I never used to be…" After seeing the guy's other antics, he knew this was just a show. So he used more force.

"Trevor Hale, do you know this woman or not! You are wasting MY time!" Sam was getting a little frustrated, and Trevor had the tiniest amount of guilt. 'Maybe Buzzy Bee loved her and I sent her away'. Trevor decided to sober up.

"Okay look I know Sally. She used to attend a singles group run by Sparky over there," he waved in Claire's and Dean's general direction. "Match making you could say is one of my hobbies. I met a man, an Australian man, and I set her up with him. She left a week or so ago to fly to a place called Darwin which is where her one true love lives. It's not my fault they forgot to tell anyone." Sam wasn't convinced. He sensed something strange about it all. Why would a 20 something bartender be interested in match making, and sending people intercontinental? Plus; canniblist?

"What do you mean when you said 'Match making you could say is one of your hobbies'?" This was one of the more interesting conversations Sam had had in a little while.

"Why, didn't I tell you, I am Cupid the God of Love! You can call me Eros too if you like. Though only if we're traveling through Europe." Trevor said it so matter a factly that it couldn't help but make Sam more suspicious.

"Wait, that's just some nickname isn't it, you don't really believe you are a God right?" Sam's thoughts continued 'You don't honestly believe you are Cupid. You are probably just a nut.' Trevor of course had no idea Sam had thought that with his omniscience gone and all. "So Sally is now overseas?"

Trevor confusingly replied "No. Yes. Yes." to each of the questions.

'Gee' thought Sam and replied "So Sally is in Australia?" Trevor was a little frustrated too now.

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it? If you mortals had omniscience, my job would be a whole lot easier."

"Omniscience? And you have it?" Sam was skeptical.

"Look is that all you wanted to talk to me about? I need to change my clothes. I am covered in: tomato sauce, water, beer, Champ cooties and annoying questions asked by anal retentive mortals!" Sam's face was priceless. Did he just call him 'anal retentive'? He'd have to ask Dean later if he thought that he was. Anyway forgetting that for the moment, Sam continued:

"There have been other disappearances too, not just Sally Peters." Sam held out pictures of other missing people from the Chicago area since Trevor came. "Would you know anything about them?"

Trevor looked them over. "Yep, Dave and Madeline are in Ireland. Riley and Kevin are in Africa. Robin went back to where she came from, but Joe's in Iraq…you want me to continue?" Sam nodded yes. "Well most of them are my doing. The disappearances that is. Oh and that woman there," he pointed to a photo, "she changed her name, but I suppose that's my entire fault too."

"Okay well thank you Mr. Hale, I think I have everything I need. Where will you be tomorrow?"

Trevor gave him a cheeky grin and spoke in a sultry voice "Why do you want to know?" Sam blushed, he couldn't talk anymore. He hid his face as he stumbled over to an excitement riddled Dean, grabbed him from a relieved looking Claire and headed out through the door. The last thing the gang at Taggerty's heard before they were gone was "hey, I didn't' get her number!"

"What did you do to him Trevor?" Champ asked him in amazement as he descended some stairs.

Trevor himself looked a little confused. "I asked him a question after he asked me a question after I answered a question he had asked me." Trevor shrugged as if it was all perfectly understandable and grabbed a towel, because he was still in a mess. Champ had gone and changed his clothes, which was why he had missed the tail end of the conversation.

"Yo Trevor." Trevor looked up as Champ chucked him his own apron. "Here, towel off then go jump in the shower, I'll cover for you, you stink like nothing that is going to enter MY apartment." They chuckled and Trevor jogged off.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala, Dean was driving. Both were a little shocked by the turnout of events.

"That guy is serious crazy!" Dean of course was a little shocked after his forced dance with Claire, of course knowing Dean, he wasn't completely against it. Sam still wasn't convinced; of course he had the talk with Trevor.

"I don't know, there's something not right about all this." Sam huffed.

"No I think this guy is just crazy."

"No, he said he was responsible for all the disappearances. Maybe he's a demon. But then he also said he was a God. Plus why would a 20 something guy be into match making. He also said he was a cannibal."

"Yeah; I suppose so. Well I say we grab him, interrogate him, then go pay Dr. Claire a visit." Sam shot him a stern look. Dean made a 'what?' expression. Sam sighed and continued to think. But he agreed.

"Okay. I think there is something going on. Pagan I still think." Dean was in favour.

"Let's do this." He thumped the steering wheel with enthusiasm and pushed 'play' on the cassette recorder which started blurting out "Metallica". Then they drove off.


	4. The Perils of Being Love, Not Just in it

A/N: Okay this chapter is a little crazy. I've noticed that through writing this, I tend to swing towards Trevor more, so I'm trying to integrate more of Sam and Dean.

And please if you are reading this crazy story to leave feedback, otherwise I don't know it if it is being read. Thanks! :)

***

Chapter 4

It was now a couple of days after the events at Taggerty's. Trevor was now actually clean. It had taken him ages to get clean enough for Champ to allow him to enter his apartment again. Of course Trevor used up his and Champ's personal supply of soap and shampoo even though neither of them had much hair. Plus all the hot water got used up too. He was in their apartment sipping a bottle of wine, still wearing Champ's apron just to rile him up and reading a part of his confidential file he wasn't supposed to see, that he had stolen out of Claire's office last time he was in there. Trevor sighed as he read through the psycho babble that was about him, barely understanding any of it.

"Why can't she write in plain English or Latin, Greek, Italian, Arabic, or any language that I can actually understand? Not Spanish though. Forget complicated codes if you don't want people to understand the secret message, write in mix of psycho babble and political correctness and you'll be the only one with the real meaning!" Trevor slammed his file down on the table he had his feet on. Then he smiled and grabbed the phone to ring Claire. 'She is going to be so mad!' thought Trevor.

*ring ring* *ring ring* Then Claire answered.

"Hello Dr. Allen speaking." Trevor grinned then decided to imitate the one person she was anxious to hear from.

"Claire, its Alex." Claire, sitting in her office wondering where Trevor Hale's file had got to, gasped and almost dropped the phone.

"Alex, Alex, how are you?" Trevor just had to go there.

"I was in town and I wondered if you wanted to have sex on the beach tonight?"

"Alex? What…are you okay? Is that you?" Claire was a little bewildered.

Trevor was laughing so hard silently that it took him a bit to answer, too long, Claire realised it.

"Trevor!! How dare you!!" Claire was furious.

"Well I didn't think you'd talk to me happily if I was anyone but."

Trevor didn't know it, but while he was talking; two men quietly entered the room. They froze when Trevor stood up and begun to walk around in lose circles while he was being yelled at, swigging his bottle of wine he'd nicked from someplace sometime. With them they had: a coil of rope, a roll of carpet, Holy Water, a knife and a gun. Of course their most ridicules accessory was in fact the carpet removalist jumpsuit costumes which had the names 'Barry' and 'Craig' stitched onto them. Dean had almost died when Sam had pulled them out.

***

Claire was sitting at her desk arguing with her most annoying and delusional, yet competent patient. When she heard yells and the phone cut off, she didn't think much of it. "Just other one of his antics" she sighed. But Claire really was furious with Trevor, how had she ended up with him? And how dare he imitate Alex! She made 'why me?' hand gestures to the Heavens; asking the Gods why it was she who had ended up him.

***

He had been rolled up in the carpet, stuffed in the car in the carpet and was now lying on the floor in an abandoned warehouse, still inside the rolled up carpet. From the sound of the muffled voices outside he knew it was the two strange men he met at Taggerty's a few nights before. But why had they kidnapped him? Maybe they knew he was a God; maybe they were enemies of the Gods, maybe they were of the IRS. Immigration perhaps? The Titans? And most importantly; why hadn't his family done anything to save him, then he realised something.

Sam and Dean aka Craig and Barry aka Special Agent Buzz Woodly and Special Agent Fredrick Jason were quietly busying themselves when their captive started hollering out loudly in Ancient Greek. As one of the subjects Sam took at Stanford University was Ancient Greek, Sam could translate what Trevor was saying even through the muffling carpet:

"Ha, ha, very funny guys. Really, getting me Godnapped is the best you got huh? Well listen here powerful deities, I am one of you! An annoying, unproductive and an incredibly handsome one maybe, but still one OF you! Oh save me mother! Or farther! Or grandfather! Or even brother! Mercury, I know this is your doing! When I get back I am going to make you fall in love with a Cerberus. And after that, remember that unicorn we once stole, I'll get it to...!"

But Dean had enough and kicked him. "Okay 'Amor', we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one do you prefer?"

Trevor unable to move, see or hear probably replied "Well I'm always up for a challenge, though if the hard way involves pine trees, apricots, tennis balls and bomb shelters, then I'd rather go for the easy way." And he giggled despite himself.

Sam was in near hysterics from what Trevor had been saying in Greek earlier and couldn't help but laugh more. Dean eyed his younger brother suspiciously. 'Had his brother just lost it?' Dean was almost tempted to ask, but Sam drew his attention back to the rolled up God by picking up and bringing over a coil of rope and a wooden chair.

"Okay 'Amor', we are unrolling you. Now I expect you to be a good little God okay?"

'This sucks' thought Trevor when he was unraveled out in the carpet. His head went *clonk, clonk* on the ground but at least he was going to be free, well at least out of the carpet free.

When they finished unrolling him, Sam and Dean picked him up, maneuvered him into the chair and began to wrap the ropes around him. Trevor was just grinning goofily.

"You know, this could be fun under the right circumstances. Though I have to admit that that Egyptian enchantress was pretty kinky and that still has to take the cake!"

Sam had managed to still his laughter, but only just. He was unwavering that his hidden laughter was reddening his face, but whether Trevor saw it, he couldn't be free from doubt.

"Well well well; if it isn't Toys and Dreams."

"What?" Dean was a little thrown off balance.

"Toys and Dreams. Toys; as in Buzz and Woody from 'Toy Story'. Dreams; as in Freddy and Jason in that other movie." In another mood Dean would had commented at his wittiness, but now he had had enough.

"Okay chucklehead. Let's get to business!" Trevor still grinned. "Do you or do you not have any info that could explain why there are so many people dead and disappearing in Chicago!?"

Trevor was actually starting to see that he was in trouble and was becoming quite exasperated "Yes try my farther. He is Mars, the God of war, frenzy, hatred, and bloodshed. I am Cupid, God of lust and desire and of course love. I am not killing these people; my farther is. I am responsible for some disappearances in Chicago though, because I match them up with their true love. Then they leave and forget to tell anyone." From the look in his eye, you could tell that he was for once telling the truth. "Anyway according to statistics, doesn't someone go missing from this country every 5 minutes or something? That is hardly my fault."

"But what about the people who disappear then show up a few weeks later dead in this city? Is that you too? Is their partner you set them up with a killer huh? Is their more of you Pagans about? Your farther perhaps!" That perplexed Trevor.

"Pagan? You, you think I…I'm…I'm a a Pagan. A Pagan God?" Then he pissed himself with laughter. "A Pagan!!!! Nasty people. Yes I AM A GOD! You understand that part, but I'm a Greco-Roman God!" Then continued rather imprudently. "Finally! Someone realises I AM a GOD! The wrong kind their thinking of; but still a God. Oh boyo I have to tell Claire this." That gave Dean a little thought.

"Hmm, well why don't I go pay a visit to the good doctor." That made Trevor horrified.

"Don't you dare touch Claire! I…mmmhph phmm murrph!" Sam stuffed a gag into Trevor's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Okay Sammy, I'm gonna go. You keep an eye on 'Amor' here okay?" Dean slipped on his leather jacket and collected up his things and left. He then yelled out. "Oh and 'Amor', can you shoot Sammy so he is a little more crazy about his girls. He's such a boring drag and he never gets the chicks. Try to help him out ___okey dokey_?" Sam blushed. Trevor giggled into his gag despite himself.


	5. Interrogations with the Good Doctor

A/N: I'd like to thank Atomdancerrr for help with this chapter. She let me know some info which I didn't know. So I am dedicating Chapter 5, this one, to you!

Chapter 5

Claire was in a state. She hadn't seen or heard from Trevor in 3 days. Did he run? Have a psychotic break? Gone Cupiding in another country? Whatever he had gone and done was going to be Claire's fault and potentially ruin her career, as if he already hadn't. The other condition that had to be made in order for Trevor to be released was that Claire had to on goingly watch and monitor Trevor's movements. And she had taken full responsibility for Trevor too. How could such a man be so much trouble? Then she thought of the phone conversation.

"Oh no" Claire whispered guiltily, "Trevor was kidnapped and I thought he was just screwing around!" She couldn't help it, she began to cry. She reached over for the telephone to ring the police. How was she going to get out of this one?

She was just punching in the final numbers on the phone when she heard a knock at the closed door. 'Probably just Jaclyn' she thought. "Come in!" Her voice called shakily. She was surprised when 'Special Agent Fredrick Jason' walked in the door. The man Trevor had forced her to dance with. Maybe this was a joke?

***

Dean was a little nervous as he approached the front desk. Would Claire remember who he was? Of course she would, there was no way out of it. He pushed the thought out of the way as the secretary waved him towards Claire's office. Dean nodded a thanks to her and knocked on the door.

When Dean entered the office he saw the cute woman he had danced with crying at a desk holding a phone. He guessed it was of Trevor's disappearance, and then remembered the phone call that Trevor had been in when they grabbed him. Then Dean wondered, 'Has she been sitting at her desk here crying since we grabbed 'Amor'? Surly not. I hope not.' His conscience stung a bit, but he pushed it aside and started what he had gone there to do.

"Uh miss, do you remember me, I'm Special Agent Fredrick Jason." He flashed his counterfeit badge. "I am here to talk to you about a man called Trevor Hale, one of your patients, uh is this a bad time?"

Claire sniffed and reminded herself who she was. "Special Agent Fredrick Jason something's happened to Trevor. A few days ago I was talking to him and then the line just cut off with him yelling, I thought he was just stuffing, and then now I haven't seen or heard from him in days. I was just about to ring up the police I'm so worried."

"Yes well uh I am in the Missing Persons Unit so any info you have may help me to locate him. Okay?" Claire nodded 'yes' to that. "So Mr. Trevor Hale believes he is Cupid." 'Yes' nodded Claire. "How long has he been around?"

"About a year. He was brought in for brawling after he was offering people to find dates for them. He was arrested and after he admitted he thought he was Cupid he was put in my care and had to spend an involuntary 90 day observation period at Lakeview. He was released because he claimed himself no longer delusional, but after that I found out he still was." 'If Trevor were here, he would have had a 'witty' response to all that.' She thought to herself.

"So he is delusional. What exactly is wrong with him?"

"I can't really discuss my patients in that way." Despite the sadness she felt, Claire started to think there was something fishy with this guy.

"I know, but it could help me find him, if knew more about him." 'Just come on lady!' Dean wanted to get out of there; all hospitals gave him the creeps.

"Okay. He's delusional, but it isn't dopamine related so anti psychotics don't work with him. In fact his metabolism is odd. Sedatives hardly slow him down."

'Hmm' Dean thought as he filed that particularly interesting info away. Claire continued:

"We think something tragic happened to him, something so bad he forgot who he was and made himself this character. Dissociative Identity Disorder is my best guess."

"What is Trevor Hale's background?"

"We don't really know. In fact the name 'Trevor Hale' is really just another alias of this man. He only confessed that it was his name to get out of the hospital."

"So he just popped up out of thin air?"

"Yes. You could say so." Now Dean was more apprehensive.

Dean was going to ask another question when Sam, with Jaclyn in tow, burst into the room.

"Sorry Dr Allen. I tried to stop him but he just came and kept coming."Jaclyn began to explain.

"It's okay, he's with me." Dean said. "So Special Agent Buzz Woodly, what are you doing here, I left you with something to watch?" Dean growled.

"I was thinking of the…case and I had a few questions I knew my…partner wouldn't think to ask."

"Buzzy, do they or do they not say that it is the age of communication? We both have phones you know." Usually it was himself that forgot that that kind of thing had been invented, not Sam.

"Yes thank you 'Freddyick', but your phone battery is dead."

"No it's…oh." Dean pulled it out and yes it was flat. He nodded and mumbled something about 'every body makes mistakes' though if you asked Dean any other times, Dean would tell you he never makes them.

Sam brought them back on track. "Dr. Allen, would you say Trevor Hale was dangerous, and if he ever was, what did he look like?"

Claire sat there thinking. "What do you mean?"


	6. Eros Helps Cupid

A/N: Haha. I hope you like! I have already thought of a sequel I may do after this one. I hope you like Eros!

_(27/12/09) _Edit: I just edited Eros a little bit, due to continuity glitches that arose when writing the sequel. So if you reread this and are confused because Eros has suddenly changed breeds, that's why. Sorry for any confusion. Oh and if I missed a bit, or anything that then now doesn't make sense, just let me know. Thanks and enjoy and anticipate the sequel! I'm pretty sure, unless there are no complications that the first chapter will be up before the New Year!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year mates!

Chapter 6.

Trevor watched as his new found friend, 'Buzzy' or Sam as the other man called him, ran off. His hands were tied behind the back of the chair and he still wore the gag.

'Humpth!"Trevor thought. 'This is turning out to be an interesting day. Okay jokes over boys up there. Oh your not listening anymore are you? You abandoned me; no powers, no weaponry, no magic. I've half a mind to quit this, marry Claire and move out to the country where I will have a minivan, golden retriever puppies, white picket fences and maybe a pig farm.'

Then Trevor saw something out of the corner of his eye. He tried to turn his head 360, but alas, he wasn't part owl! 'Haha, I'll pretend to be Athene's owl haha. Yeah lame. But when it's you and yourself tied in a chair, you have to talk, or think, to someone.'

The shape had disappeared, but he knew it was still there when he heard whimpering. That gave Trevor an idea. He tried to first whistle, click, kiss, many times, but he could not get the animal's attention due to the gag. He tried each part of his body again to see if he could move them and he found he could move his right foot very slightly. He knocked his foot against the chair leg. The dog looked up then went back to going through the strange men's duffle bag and was eating something he didn't want to know what. He knocked his foot again and the dog looked up and made eye contact. Trevor nodded his head to encourage the dog and it slowly made its way over to Trevor. By the way it walked; Trevor could tell it was old, or sick or injured; maybe a combination.

The dog made its way to Trevor's front where it lay down next to his feet. 'Come on doggie.' Thought Trevor and tapped his feet again. The dog looked up and Trevor looked down pleadingly into his eyes. The dog got the message began to tug at the ropes holding his feet. He got them free. "Good boy!" Trevor tried to say, but came out more like "Gwooof doip!" With his feet free he could stand up with the chair on him. It was awkward but it worked. Trevor now standing up turned, so his back was facing the dog, and wiggled his hands, the dog then pulled at the ropes to release his hands. With his hands free Trevor ripped off the gag and yelled "Good boy!" for real. He then unbound himself and now he was finally free!

Trevor dropped down to the dog and ruffled his fur playfully. "You good boy! I am going to repay you for this, huh? Would you like that? A bitch dog for yourself. A girlfriend. The kind of female you could raise puppies with and live in a big doggie house. In a family of people too. Human children would love you, and your girlfriend and your sons and daughters. That is how I'll repay you! I will find you a family." The dog licked Trevor's hands as if that was its way of saying 'yes'. "I think I will call you Eros; after myself. You can be the God of Puppy Love."

He then stood up straight with Eros at his side. "I am Cupid, the God of Love and this is Eros, the God of Puppy Love. Together we dream the impossible dream. We run where the brave dare not follow. We fight for the right…" Trevor got interrupted because Eros started to bark. "Yeah, you're right. I spent too much time with Don Quixote. Okay let's go!"

***

Trevor and Eros the dog arrived at Taggerty's. It had taken ages to get there, but Trevor wanted to get something. Trevor had to carry Eros most of the way saying; "When this is all over Eros, I will take you to a veterinarian." Eros was a medium sized black and white coloured dog with longish fur, and Trevor wasn't quite sure what breed he was.

Linda Taggerty, the owner of Taggerty's, had been annoyed that Trevor hadn't been there and hadn't called to say where he was, but no matter she adored him. Even though Trevor was said to be 'not quite right' he was still her best barkeep and did a lot for promoting the pub. Linda was surprised however, when a bedraggled, dirty, sweaty man with a dog in a similar condition waltzed in, literally. Thinking he was a dero, she was about to tell him to go when he said:

"Linda it's me, Trevor! I need some things. This is Eros," he gestured towards the lump of a dog that had sunk to the floor panting, "he saved me."

"What happened?" She was shocked, what had happened to the poor man or God as he said it.

"I was," he didn't really want to say kidnapped, he didn't want to alarm Linda, she didn't need to know, "had a little game of Dungeons and Dragons that went…wonky." 'Hmm, I think I'll add that to my date filing system bucket.' "I got tied up by these too men. One was sexy, won't have trouble finding him a lover. The other was shyer, maybe be harder. By the look in his eyes and his downcast gaze, I'd say he has just lost his love."

Linda gave him a skeptical nod. "So why are you here?"

Trevor looked as crazy as he was meant to be. "I need you to take care of Eros here, no wait, I could use him. Something's happing, I'm worried about Claire. I need Champ too. Could you grab me some things?" He pulled out his phone and rang Champ.

Linda was still surprised but asked."What do you need?"

***

Champ had been meditating and was annoyed when Trevor rang their phone making Champ stop his meditation.

"Too little time to talk now. Come to Claire's office right away. I need your help!" The phone then cut off, and Champ slipped the phone back up.

"That guy's as crazy as a fox." He tutted but he grabbed his coat and headed out slamming the door. His mediation would have to wait.

***

Sam, Dean, Jaclyn and Claire were all still discussing Trevor, when the said man appeared in the room with a dog. But not only did the said man have a dog, he also had Champ, a glass of beer, a handful of darts and the dartboard from Taggerty's.

"Trevor!" Practically screamed Claire as she rushed over and swung her arms around him. Trevor was a little off guard, but he liked it.

"I think I should get kidnapped more often." Claire realising she could get in a lot of trouble for this and the fact that Trevor was enjoying it way to much pushed herself out of his arms saying "Eww!"

"What do I smell or something?" He of course did, but that wasn't Claire had been thinking of at the time. Then she twigged something.

"Kidnapped?" Trevor nodded and pointed towards Sam and Dean who were standing in the corner a little bewildered. Before anyone could say anything, Trevor advanced on the brothers holding the darts and Eros beside him, baring his teeth.

"Whoa whoa there Trevor. What are you doing?" Champ asked. It was the first time he had spoken in the conversation and he was alarmed by Trevor's appearance and items. Trevor had filled Champ in on the way.

"I am going to take revenge on the mortals who kidnapped me. And Eros will help me."

"I thought they said you weren't dangerous." Champ was actually very wary, he was ready to pounce on anyone if the need be. Trevor indeed did look very dangerous. He looked exactly like the time he got drunk and had a killer hangover, and the only difference now, was that Trevor was completely competent and clear headed, and angry.

"I am not a wrathful God. That is my father's job. I on the other hand; would like to have a little fun." And he grinned evilly. Eros growled evilly too, just for effect.

Dean spoke fearfully. "He's not gonna jump us is he? He's not gonna poke us?" He was surprised when Trevor hung up the dartboard, and walked back ten meters, where he picked up his glass of alcohol, that had miraculously not been spilled yet, and fired a dart into the bull's eye using the reflection, like he had before.

"Haha, spread the love!" Then Trevor then announced. "I am a God. How else would I be able to have mastered the law of physics? I have an IQ of over 300. Explain that! And I have an uncanny way with animals. See Eros here? He saved me and he now trusts me completely. Now isn't that just Godlike?"

"Trevor, all those abilities doesn't make you a 'God'." Trevor looked sideways to her. "Look I'll prove it. Give me the darts." Trevor handed over them obediently and silently laughed as Claire tried to score a bull's eye. She didn't. "Well you obviously have had more time to practice haven't you?"

Trevor contradicted her. "I never have to 'practice' because I can do it every day. Well not anymore. But I used to shoot say 200 couples together everyday. And I did it with damn good accuracy too!"

"You never had a bow Trevor." Challenged Claire.

"How do you know?" Trevor challenged back.

"Because you are not Cupid! He is a mythological character who did not exist!"

"Lost faith, have we my dear?"

"You are delusional Trevor. Cupid, Eros, Amor, he does not exist!"

"But love does. Can't you see? Look at the incredible, head able Jackie. Look at the way she's eyeing Fred over there. She's attracted to him. Can't you see?" Both Jaclyn and Dean turned pink. "She said she wanted a 'wild, crazy' guy after she turned down Melvin. Well here he is." He walked over to Jaclyn and spoke to her and pointed at Dean. "Freddy, or whatever his name really is has been eyeing you back, go for it I say. You will be damned happy you did later. And when another bead moves I can prove to you I really AM Cupid!"

Sam and Dean just stood there. In fact every body stood still, mouth gaping slightly all the while during Trevor's monologue. He was breathing heavily like Eros who had once again sunk to the floor by Trevor's feet. Claire had backed down. All 7 of them stood silently when Dr. Greenly came into the room, shocked by the amount of people in an agitated state.

"Claire? Are you running a group in here?" He knew Trevor and Jaclyn of course, but he didn't know Sam, Dean or Champ. His eyes gazed to Eros. "What's that dog doing in here? This is a medical facility, not a lost dog's home."

Trevor was the first to speak. "Well in some ways, it is."

Dr. Greenly's eyes turned to Trevor. If he had it his way, Trevor would be a permanent residence of theirs in the 'Disturbed' ward with a whole lot of Thorax B pumped into him. Though all those who knew Trevor had campaigned against it and Trevor was off the hook, for now at least.

"Okay I think we should go now." Said Sam and led the group out of the room. The last to go was Dean who quickly exchanged numbers with Jaclyn before leaving. Trevor and Eros padded silently down the hall together.


	7. Laughing at Computer Illiterate Brothers

A/N:Ooo! I'm getting close to the end. One or two more chapters and this is done. Now if you have read any of my other stories you will find a very similar scene to this in one. I wrote this one first, then I expanded it to its own story because I couldn't resist. I have changed bits in it so it isn't the same as the other, and I therefore can't get in trouble as it isn't the same. You can find it through my stories.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7.

Sam and Dean were once again in the Impala going over the recent events.

"Okay I think we can say that this guy is not what's behind all this. But that then means who is? The killer is still out there." Dean had had enough of this weird case. It had been going for ages and he hadn't got to shoot anything up yet! "And what's with the dog? Where'd it come from?"

Sam tried to reason with his impulsive brother. "The dog's homeless. Couldn't you tell?"

"Well yeah…" Sam butt in.

"Okay steering _away _from the dog, we still have something evil out there who's behind this."

Dean was still on about Eros. "Maybe the dog's behind it. Cupid called it Eros..."

"The guy isn't Cupid…" Sam tried to reason with him again.

"… why would you call your dog Eros if you were Cupid? It's like your name is William and you call you dog Bill. I mean, what's with that?"

"Dean, back on to more important subjects…"

"Yeah. Like food!" Sam rolled his eyes, but gave up.

"Okay, let's go get some food." Dean started up the car and pulled out into the busy street.

They pulled up to a takeaway food joint and wandered in. Sam slid down in a chair as Dean went to the front to order. While Dean was gone, he slipped out his laptop and turned it on. He got to email and began to type one out in apology to Claire. He sent it. Dean came back with burgers and French fries, even though Sam specifically asked for his healthy arsed, nancyboy veggie salad. 'No wonder Sam never gets the chicks. He eats his fresh veggie salad and girls think he's gay!' He smirked as he saw Sam's face.

"I'll be right back." And he got up and stood in line. He didn't even argue! But Dean could have sworn he heard a snigger.

"Cool; more for me!" Dean exclaimed with glee and dragged over the second set of greasy artery clogging food. The line was now significantly longer, so Sam had to wait for awhile. Dean got an idea, and stole Sam's computer. Where he signed into MSN Instant Messaging and added "Jackie" to the friends list. She was online too.

Dean:hey jack hows it goin?

Jaclyn:oh its u!

Dean:yes it is

:do u lik 2 go out 1 day?

Jaclyn:hehe maybe im at taggertys atm

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

"Ah shit!" Dean was worried. Out of all the things Dean did to Sam, the only thing he would never to, besides killing him, would be to stuff up his computer. He decided to do the honorable thing and pressed "Install Virus Protection". After a few seconds the screen flashed and said:

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

He then pressed "Restart computer".

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

"Erase hard drive!"

Virus Found!

A virus has been found on your computer. All documents have been closed down for their protection. How would you like to proceed?

Restart computer Erase hard drive Install Virus Protection

Call over you little brother to say sorry for stuffing up his computer

Dean hung his head in shame and yelled to Sam. "Sammy!" Sam looked over, he hated being called that name, especially in public, but you could tell he had been laughing. 'Damn! He did it!" He waited until Sam got back over from the counter with his salad. He pulled a poker face and said in a cross voice.

"What are you doing Dean? Give me that!" Dean slid the computer over and after a few keys were tapped Sam had it back to normal. "Now the moral of the story is….?" He asked enquiringly at Dean.

"Buy your brother exactly what he wants."

"And?"

"Call over your brother when you stuff something up right away."

"And?"

"And what? You said 'moral', not 'moral**S'**!"

"You haven't got to the one I had I mind. Those other two were good to. I'll keep them in mind too. What's the third?"

Dean had to think for a moment until he found it. "Don't mess with your brother's crap?"

"Yes well done. The moral of the story is don't mess with your brother's crap. Now can I finally eat?"

"You have 2 minutes. After that I want to go back to that pup. Because of you and your virus, I missed out on the rest my chat with Jaclyn." He swigged his drink.

"You know she was probably very thankful when my virus popped up."

"Just shut up about it okay?" Dean just wanted the whole matter to go curl up and die.

"Nope. I'm not letting this one go." Sam grinned delightfully as he ate his nancy arsed salad.

***

"Yo Trevor!" Champ called to Trevor. They were back in their apartment. Eros was now in the veterinary's care. "You should call the cops!"

"Why? It's not liked they hurt me or anything."

"They kidnapped you."

"So? And I prefer the term "Godnapped" if you will."

"So, they could do it to you again!"

Trevor looked at him doubtfully. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they aren't quite right!"

"They say that about me too."

"But you're harmless." Champ became suspicious "Arn't you?"

"Oh I know enough about martial arts to make me dangerous."

Champ backed away slowly.

"Oh just quit it! I am not going to hurt you. Those weird guys aren't going to Godnap me or anyone else. But then that would be kidnapping. Both are completely and utterly different."

"Oh whatever." Then a stressed look came over Champ's face as he glanced at the analog clock on the wall. "Oh shit, look at the time! Our shifts at Taggerty's started 10 minutes ago!"

Then Champ and Trevor high tailed it out the door and forgot their arguments as the raced their way down to their work. No wonder Linda should fire them!


	8. The Truth Revealed and Terrible Dancing!

A/N: Hey my last chapter of this story! I wrote and am now pasting this story in celebration of my completion of Year 9!!!! I finished today!!!! Next week I will be starting an orientation to Year 10.

:D You didn't really need to know that but I am excited! I start at the senior campus! I hope you enjoyed my story with my Supernatural and Cupid crossover. I have had fun writing it and I must thank Atomdancerrr for her ongoing support! Have a good one!

Chapter 8

Linda was a little annoyed that Champ and Trevor got there late, but more with Champ. She now kind of expected Trevor to randomly go Cupiding half way through the day, but Champ had always been there or at least given notice to Linda that he would be away. She was also a little nervous because the two agents of which organization she wasn't quite sure of were here again.

"Hi Miss." said the incredibly cute one as he bobbed his head slightly. "I am here for a Jaclyn."

"Oh!" said Linda in here Irish accent. "She is over there." She pointed out Jaclyn sitting with Claire.

"Thanks." And the two men walked off towards the two ladies. Trevor and Champ then showed up.

"Hey Linda, sorry we're late! We must have slept in and forgot to hang out the washing. Then we had to move a grand piano which fell almost on George Clooney, Brad Pitt and the entire other 9 which aren't mentioned much. But sadly, we could retain the coffee bag so there will be no coffee tonight except for a certain God. Oh, and we had to take Eros to the vet. How was your day?" Trevor delivered it all and finished on a big smile.

"Fine…just fine." Linda, dazed, wandered off for whatever reason.

"Get behind there!" Champ, not kindly, shoved Trevor behind the counter who was still smiling. "Just stay off the crazy shit okay?"

"Okay." Then Trevor saw something. "Sam! Dean! Claire! Jaclyn...you're all here!"

"Yes Trevor, we are here." Claire called back.

***

Claire and Jaclyn were discussing the events that had taken place the last day. When, speak of the devil, the two men, Sam and Dean, arrived.

"Hey ladies. How 'st goin'?" Dean asked as he wagged his eyebrows. "I must apologise, to you Jaclyn, about that abrupt cut off when messaging earlier. I had, um, technical difficulties."

"That's fine Dean. I told you anyway that I would be here." She shyly ran her hand through her short red hair.

"Care to dance?" She stood up and wound her arm through Dean's arm he had held out for her. The two went and danced.

Sam took this as invitation to talk to Claire privately and sank down in Jaclyn's empty chair.

"So. I have a few more questions if you don't mind?"

"Look, I know you aren't real agents." Sam slid out his counterfeit badge but Claire didn't even glance at it. "I know that is fake. I don't know where you might have gotten from or why, but it is not real. I feel I should call the police not just for that, but also for the fact that you also kidnapped one of my patients and burst in on me. Your name is not Buzz Woodly, is it?"

"Okay no, I must admit, I am not really an agent." He slapped his badge on the table and switched to a tactic that was second nature to him, lying! "My name is Sam Peters. I am Sally's brother. She disappeared and I have been looking for her."

"Then why didn't you just say so? I don't remember her mentioning a brother. Let alone a 'Sam'. Plus you don't look much like her."

Sam struggled for an answer "We're adopted. She, however, disowned us."

"Ahhh."

"I just have one more question. Going back to your office; Mr. Hale never did anything strange did he? Or look abnormal?

"I have to say he's like both of those on a regular occasion."

"I can see. What I mean is, has his eyes ever gone dark, like full black, did he ever speak in a weird voice and does he have some strange objects?"

"Yes to the second two."

'So no black eyes okay'. Sam thought.

"So what does he do?"

"He speaks, or really screams, out in Ancient Greek from time to time." Sam smiled remembering Trevor's hollering in the carpet. "And he has many, many Greek artifacts." That got Sam.

"No satanic like cups, bowls, symbols, scrolls, books, statues, trinkets, or anything of the like?" Claire kind of stared at the man in horror. Maybe this Sam needed intensive therapy.

"He has all that, but satanic no, Greek yes." Sam nodded. Okay Dean was probably right. But something still bugged him. Then a gut feeling came.

"What about Sally herself?" Call it an epiphany, Sam just felt something.

"Umm, what about Sally?" Claire was a little surprised. Wouldn't a brother know that sort if thing about his sister?

"Yeah. What was her personality?"

"Well she was cocky, strong spoken, loud and a little rude. She did have a few objects that were interesting though. They were I think what you might call it, satanic." It all came flying at back Claire how dark and mysterious Sally Peters had always been. How she was cocky. How she had a collection of odd objects. Including what looked like a sacrificial dagger.

Claire relayed that information to Sam who looked like he was getting quite excited, when Trevor stumbled into the door, late, and yelled "Sam! Dean! Claire! Jaclyn...you're all here!"

"Yes Trevor, we are here." Claire called back. As Trevor started towards the two, Sam broke away from Claire and collected Dean. He was annoyed that they had never thought of it before.

"Hey what?" Dean was enjoying the dance. It would be a lie, however, for Jaclyn to say to she was enjoying it. She was glad when Sam interrupted them so she could get away.

"I need to use the toilet. Bye." She waved and made for the exit. The toilet was on the other side of the bar. She ditched him.

"Hey because of you I lost her without doing it!" Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Trevor Hale is not our guy. Sally Peters is! She's the Pagan God, or whatever. Though I think she is a demon." That stopped Dean.

"Of course she is." He muttered under his breath; furious with himself that they had never thought of it before. "Well I guess we must go get her shan't we?" He made for the door for empathies.

Sam grabbed his shoulders to stop him. "You're forgetting something aren't you?" Dean thought for a second, no not that he could remember. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She left. She went to Australia. She's gone. She killed those people and now she's gone. Not coming back."

"Sam, I think you are making a bigger deal out of this than need be." Dean was oddly mellow about it.

"What? Are you suggesting a 25 hour plane ride to Australia?" Sam was still of the verge of freaking out.

"No." Dean shuddered off the thought about the 25 hour plane ride. "I am suggesting Barry."

"Who?" Sam was pretty sure he didn't know anybody called 'Barry'.

"You know, Barry. Hunter. Old friends of dad's. Lives in a place called 'Melbane' or 'Malben' or somethin' in Australia."

"Oh 'Barry'. I remember him now. He comes from 'Melbourne'."

"Melbourne, Malben or Melbane, I don't care. Just ring him up!" Sam sighed and pulled out his phone. If he was a normal he would probably be fretting the cost of this phone call. But as this phone bill would never be paid, Sam didn't really care. Dean then had to pop his intelligent head in. "Do they even have phones in Australia?"

Sam had already found the right number the address book and set it dialing. "I dunno, I'll ask him when he answers."

A gruff voice entered the line. "G'day mate? This is Barry speaking."

"Hey Barry, um, this is Sam Winchester, you knew my father John Winchester."

"Yeah. I remember you blokes. Yanks aren't ya?"

"Um, yes. I am calling about a hunting job."

"Alright, what have ye stuffed up this time?"

Sam told him the whole story, including Trevor's bit to play right to Claire. The bit that halted Barry was the Darwin part.

"Ya do realise that I am in Melbourne, which is pretty much south of Australia, and Darwin is way up north and it will take me at least 4 to 5 days drive up there; more if I dawdle."

"Can you fly…"

"Look here son. I know about the stereotypical 'Straya. We do have customs, sniffer dogs, metal detectors you drongo. There is no way that I could get the weapons through."

"Well just have a go and get up there anyway you can okay?"

"Fine. Just give me the rest of the details and I guess I'll go."

"Thanks Barry. You are a life saver. She left the country before we found out it was her."

They swapped details until both had the right set of them. The last thing said to Sam before Barry hung up was, "You bloody galah!"

'Who knows what that means'. Sam thought as he snapped his phone shut.

Sam turned around to see Dean and Trevor waving their arms about jumping up and down. What the?! He wandered over to Claire to ask her what was going on.

"It's a dance contest. Dean challenged Trevor to a dance contest. This is the result. I am somehow supposed to judge." She said as Trevor started doing the water/ swimming dance, holding his nose and he rippled his arm above his head while bobbing; while Dean was doing a dance to the "Eye of the Tiger" song playing in his head, going kind of crazy too.

"You know what Dr. Allen? I think it is amazing how Dean and Trevor are alike. They are eccentric, annoying to the point of unbearable, come up with weird things to say, know a good deal about historical events and they are bizarre dancers."

"You know, I think you're right. I agree with you."

"Haha."

And here we must leave this group in Taggerty's a little Irish pup in Chicago.

And we must really have to remark at how alike Dean Winchester and Trevor Hale aka Cupid are.

THE END

Thanks for reading!

A/N: the George Clooney reference is part Ocean's 11 and an Australian add running at the moment when George Clooney gets crushed by a grand piano falling out of a window. God lets him back down to Earth because he game Him his bag of coffee. It was a coffee add. I couldn't resist adding it in there. :D

Thanks for those who read my story and commented. I am planning to do a sequel about Eros, but I must find time for that and probably won't be in the next week as I supposedly get homework. Which sucks. Thanks!


End file.
